


Down with the Sickness

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: One shot of Despair 78th class in the third motive of Jabberwock Island





	Down with the Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Super Danganronpa 2 78th class AU, but I just be copying someone else. I wanted to write my favorite part of the story, the third motive, but I not going to write more, maybe

Hajime was walking into the restaurant, he met Makoto there.

“Hajime, good morning.” said Makoto

“Hello, Makoto.”

Hajime was about to walk up the stairs, until he heard a noise.

*Sob*

Was someone crying?

He walked upstairs to find Mukuro Ikusaba crying.

“Huh?!” he thought, Mukuro never cried like this.

“Mukuro…? You’re the one...who’s crying?”

With that she cried even harder.

“I’m scared...are we all...going to die?”

“I’m so scared!” she cried

What is wrong with her, she never acted like this before.

W-What wrong, Mukuro? It’s not like you to cry… get a grip on yourself.”

“I...I don’t...what to do anymore...four people are dead….I’m so scared!...!”

He turned to find Kirigiri, just standing in the room.

“Hey, Kirigiri, do you know what happen to Mukuro? She’s acting weird,isn’t she.”

“Hajime, don’t trust Leon, he’s not the real one.”

“What?”

“I know. He’s dead, and replaced him with a double!”

“K-Kirigiri… this isn’t like you.”

“Also, I heard that Monokuma isn’t going to let any of us go, unless we sacrifice someone.”  
“Are you joking?!”

“I never joke about anything, I always tell the truth!” She exclaimed.

“ Listen Hajime, I know who is traitor is!”

“Then who is it?”

“The truth is...is that there is no traitor! Monokuma made up World Ender to make us all turn on eachother!”

That does make sense...no, something is definitely wrong.

Hajime then turned to Chihiro, who was also here.

“Hajime… I think something is wrong with Kirigiri.”

“What make you say that?” said Hajime.

“She said that there was a boat with everyone alive waiting near the beach house…. But there was no boat there.”

Why was Kirigiri telling lies?

Then he heard a voice.

“Yo, how is everything?” said Mondo

“Mondo?”

“Yes, names Mondo Owada, ready for action.”

“W-Why are you….strange, too?”

“Mondo look out!” said Kirigiri

“Hajime’s dangerous, he wants to kill you and eat you!” 

“What are you saying?!”

“Hajime, don’t eat me, I’m too tough and chewy!”

“She’s obviously lying to you.”  
“Oh, so it was a lie!”

“I would never lie to you!”

“Oh, so it wasn’t a lie!”

What the heck is this? Mukuro, Kirigiri, Mondo, they’re all acting strange. What’s going on!?

“Are...we going to be alright?” said Chihiro.

“Everyone, be careful, there all sick!” said Ishimaru.

“Sick…Hey Mondo, hold on a sec” Hajime then placed his hand on his forehead, and it hot.

“See, he has a fever!”

“Hey, Mukuro, let me feel your forehead too!”

“...I’m sorry I’m so useless…”

He placed his hand on her forehead, while she was sobbing, and got the same result.

“Kirigiri! You too!”

Kirigiri gave an unnerving smile, she never smiled like that.

“I’m not sick. I feel great today!”

He placed his hand on her forehead and she was also hot.

“T-They all got fevers?”

Then Monokumas popped up.

“Goodness! That’s obviously bad!

“Monokuma...What’s-”

“Whoa there, can you wait for the others to get here for the explanation?”

As he said that, the other students came.

“W-Whats going on?” said Aoi  
“I heard it from Monokuma, something's up again isn’t it?” said Leon

“Did...something happen?” said Makoto

“Looks like everyone’s here! Now then, let’s start with the explanation…”

“H-Hold on! Monokuma! You’re pulling a prank again, aren’t you!?” said Monomi

Before she could do anything, Monokuma punched her away.

“Now that I’ve shut up the nuisance, let's go back to the topic at hand. Though.. I’m pretty sure you figure out something already.”

“So...it’s just as I thought… the true identity of this high fever is…”

“That;s right, this is the new motive that I’ve given you! This is the Despair Disease!”

“...Despair Diseases?” said Chihiro

“You know, there are extremely tiny insects that can be seen with the naked eye living on this island...it’s not like I added them recently. I just never told you about them.”

“Anyway, the endemic disease spread by these insects is called the Despair Disease!”

“People develop symptoms. Those symptoms are different based on the person...For instance, Kirigiri has the Lying Disease...Mukuro the Coward Disease… Mondo has the Gullible Disease, I guess?”

“You gotta be kidding me, everyone has to be the opposite of their normal personalities!”

“Lying Disease...Intriguing.” said Celestia

“It’s not like all you guys are down with the sickness yet…but be careful! Sometimes the Despair Disease can get passed from person to person just like a cold!”

“You’re saying it’s contagious?” said Sakura 

“Don’t put your guard down just because you don’t have the disease. I’d be awful if everyone got sick…”

“Then stay away you filthy commoners, I don’t to get your sickness one me.” said Togami

“Why..is that a motive? Are you saying that a killing will occur soon, after everyone goes insane?”

“Isn’t this quite a novel idea? A killing that occurs while everyone has a completely different personality! Think of all the murder tricks!”

“...Is there a way to treat it?” 

“Why...is there a need to treat it? I mean, this Despair Disease isn’t supposed to make you suffer. It’s a disease that cures your heart. Your heart towards killing!”

“Are you serious?!”

“...it’s all my fault… I’m sorry I’m always disappointing you…” cried Mukuro

“I decided! As an apology, I’m going to sacrifice you! Does anyone know where to find hardware tools?”

“There might be a few at the supermarket.” said Celestia, grinning.

“S-Stop it! Mukuro, Kirigiri, Mondo...you guys stay put!”

“Actually, to tell you the truth, my name isn’t Kyouko Kirigiri, it’s actually Yui.”

“Okay, Yui!” said Mondo

“H-He’s believing her again!” cried Chihiro

“Guys, don’t worry about it, I feel amazing! This Despair Disease is great! You...guys...need to...try it….” before she could finish, her mouth began foaming red and she collapsed.


End file.
